I'm Stronger Now
by Elizabeth Elliot
Summary: Takes place years after Yukari and George split up. Yukari, stronger and more independent, thinks she's done with George, but George isn't quite done with Yukari.


**A/N:** Wow. I haven't written a story in so long. I've still been in the whole 'Fan Fiction' thing, but I've been reading instead of writing. So here's my 'come back'. Also; go a bit easy on me; I just went with my idea, wrote it down, I didn't even ask anyone to proof read it and it's currently 2 in the morning; I understand it'll be terrible tomorrow when I have sleep under my belt, but bear with me- I'll make changes if I feel it's that terrible. Also; I promise that I'll try my best to keep the characters as close to their character as possible. It'll be hard with George since he's a man of mystery, but… I'll do my best. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Paradise Kiss : (

Tk tk tk tk tk tk tk tk… The glow of the monitor reflected upon Yukaris spectacles as she typed, lost in the world of her mind. Tk tk tk tk tk… Tk tk tk tk… vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv… 

She stopped and glanced at her lighted vibrating phone, then at the clock on the bottom of the screen, 3:02 a.m.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvv… 

'_Who could possibly be calling at this hour?_' she thought as she picked up her phone and glanced at the number. Her heart stopped. '_Should I pick up?_' She sighed and her heart raced yet felt so heavy in her chest.

_Vvvvvvvvvvvvvv…_

She closed her eyes as a million thoughts raced through her mind, '_Why is he calling now? Now that I'm finally… I just don't… should I pick up? Why does my heart still feel like this after so long? If I pick up I know I'll just end up…_'

"Hello?" escaped her lips, interrupting her thought. '_Shit!_' she thought as her body betrayed her.

"…Yukari?"

She closed her eyes as his soft dulcet tones rolled through her mind, down her spine and to her fingertips and toes. It was a soft lullaby she knew too well.

"…yes…?" She asked, pulling the glasses off her face and pressing the heel of her hand into her eyes.

"Hey, how are you doing? It's been a while, hasn't it? How long has it been…?"

She chuckled as she leaned back in her chair, "I don't know, Johji – I don't exactly keep track of the years that separate us." She said whimsically, "…I'm doing great."

"Yeah, you sound great." He responded; she smiled to herself as he laughed, "Johji… no one's called me that for a long time. I miss the sound of your voice saying it. I miss… you."

"Bull!" She said, "You hated it when anyone called you Johji."

"But I secretly loved it when you did." He said suggestively

"…So what can I do for you at this ungodly hour of the morning?" She asked; relieved of the lighter mood.

"Ungodly? Hardly. Oh, I didn't wake you, did I?"

"As a matter of fact you did." She said with laughter in her voice knowing full well that there was no trace of sleep in her tones, "But you avoided my question- what can I do for you, George?"

"Well you see, Yukari… I have this dilemma I was hoping you'd help me with… I was actually hoping to meet with you for lunch tomorrow."

"No." she responded promptly.

"…No?" he asked.

"No." she said, "You see… after we split up all those years ago… I was kinda hoping I'd never see you again in my life and I kinda… never do want to see you ever again. In my life."

"…Oh…" he said sounding disappointed, "…I see."

"…Sorry. Nothing… personal…"

"No no, I understand... It was nice hearing your voice again, Yukari…" she rolled her eyes, "Goodbye." He finished

"Goodbye, George." She pulled the phone away from her ear,

"Yukari, wait!"

She sighed, "Yes, George?"

"…I'll see you tomorrow, then." he said with a smile in his voice.

"Wait, what! Wait, no, George! George! Ahh shit." She said as she slammed the phone down on the desk.

He hadn't expected her to pick up. He had planned out a romantically charming voice mail message to leave that was sure to convince her into seeing him tomorrow, but right when he was going through it for the fourth time in his head she picked up. She didn't sound as though she was bothered by the fact that he was calling her after so many years. In fact, she answered the phone as if she hadn't even glanced at the caller ID to see who was calling. When he responded she didn't seem shocked, sad, disappointed or happy to be hearing from him. She sounded… neutral. As if even after he responded she didn't know who was calling. He hated that. For all those years she had never left his mind- he loved her, he knew that for sure, and he was going to get her back at any cost. Her beautiful voice teased him and he yearned to hold her in his arms again. When he invited her out he was shocked to hear her say no; it pained him to hear her reasoning- she never wanted to see him again and she sounded perfectly fine with it. He didn't understand. She didn't sound angry when she told him she never wanted to see him again, she didn't sound sad… she was just so… 'whatever' about everything; cool. He both hated it and loved it at the same time, and he wasn't going to let anything stand in the way of getting Yukari back- not even her new-found strength.

Yukari leaned forward and buried her face in her hands. '_Damn it. He's coming for me tomorrow, and I really don't think I can stand seeing him. What am I going to do? I can't keep up this cool façade under his penetrating stare- I'd come undone! What would I say, how would I act, could I turn him down if he asked me out again? Would I turn him down if he asked me out again? Do I want to? But most importantly… what would I wear?_'


End file.
